The mobile industry continues to mature and enjoy great success, in which consumers' usage of services are ever increasing. Consequently, the number and types of mobile devices (e.g., handsets), with varying levels of sophistication available to consumers, are also growing at a high rate. Undoubtedly, mobile devices have become an integral part of life. Hence, the unavailability of a device, even temporarily, can be gravely disruptive, particularly in the context of business communications. Moreover, in addition to variety in equipment, there are many choices of service providers and associated services that the various mobile devices can engage in or subscribe to. Traditionally, users are tied to particular mobile devices as part of their subscriptions to these wireless services. As a result, consumers are severely restricted in their ability to freely use other mobile devices.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach that permits usage of mobile devices irrespective of whom the devices are registered to, as to minimize unavailability of wireless communication service.